


Give You What You Want (But Nothing Is For Free)

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Dean in Panties, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts on a show for his boyfriends. Too bad they aren't there to see it live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You What You Want (But Nothing Is For Free)

**Author's Note:**

> no, i haven’t figured out what roman and seth did to piss dean off, but there will be a second part featuring them!

Dean sets up the camera on the tripod at the end of the bed. He adjusts the waistband of the panties, running his fingers across the lace stretched across his hips and smirks to himself. He turns the camera on and hits record, making sure it has the entire bed in the frame and in focus. Once he’s satisfied with that, he crawls onto the bed, smirking at it. He doesn’t say anything as he stretches out, propped against the pillows. He lightly runs his fingers over the lace covering his dick, letting out a quiet moan. It’s an interesting feeling, the delicate red lace stretching over his hard cock, smoothed out over his hips. He shivers as he palms himself, loving the texture of the lace over his skin.

He spreads his legs a little wider, curling his palm around his dick, stroking slowly through the lace panties. He moans louder this time, thighs tensing with every stroke. He leans over, picking up the lube he’d dropped onto the bed earlier and slides the lace down his dick, keeping it in place on his hips, bunching the fabric. He squirts some of the lube into his hands and grasps his cock, sliding his hand up the shaft, panting. He brushes his thumb across the head and whimpers. He looks into the camera, biting his bottom lip and whining as he brings one hand up to tease his nipples into hardened nubs.

He thrusts his hips up against his hand, groaning as he speeds up his strokes, getting messier. He pinches his nipple roughly, whimpering, then slides a hand down his torso, tugging on the sides of the panties. He pushes the panties to the side, exposing his hole as he circles a fingertip around it, pressing in gently before reaching for something else on the bed. He picks up the purple viberator from the bed spread and scoots down the bed, shoving a pillow under his hips so the camera can still capture what he’s about to do. He slicks the viberator with lube, turning it on its lowest setting before reaching between his legs and pushing it into himself with no prep. He hisses at the burn and stretch, but quickly adjusts to it. The vibrations are setting his nerves on fire and he cranks it up, feeling his dick throb as the tip brushes against his prostate.

He gropes around on the bed for the remote to the viberator and pushes the button, turning it on a higher power. He gasps, panting and whining as he fucks himself with it, hand loosely holding his cock as he pushes the viberator in and out of himself. He braces his feet on the bed and rocks his hips up, fucking himself faster, desperate for his orgasm. He hits the button again, hitting the highest setting and practically screams when he pushes it back inside of himself, the tip pressed tight against his sweet spot. He runs his hand up and down his cock, feeling his orgasm building. Heat pools in his belly and a spark shoots up his spine and he moans, tossing his head back against the pillows, hips jerking up in time to his thrusts. He’s pretty much forgotten about the camera and the show he’s supposed to be putting on as he chases his orgasm.

He bites his lip, gasping and moaning as he works the toy in and out of himself, fucking himself faster and harder, fingers wrapped around his cock. He cries out as his orgasm slams into him, coming over his stomach and chest. His thighs are shaking as he keeps the toy inside of him, pressing against his sweet spot, moaning hoaresly as the aftershocks wash over him. He trembles, pulling the toy out of himself, whimpering. He turns it off and drops it next to his hip as he lays there, panting and spread open.

He slowly gets off the bed and walks over to the camera, picking it up and smirking down at it. “Shouldn’t piss me off, assholes. You might have gotten that show in person, but now you won’t.”

He turns it off and pulls the memory card out of it, dropping it on his desk next to his laptop. He’ll email the video to Seth later. He knows Seth will make Roman watch it with him. But first he needs a shower. He swipes his fingers through the come on his belly and wrinkles his nose at the mess. A quick shower later and he’s dressed in gym shorts and a tank top, sitting at his desk, transferring the file to his computer and sending it to Seth. He can’t wait for his lovers to watch the video. He only wishes he could be there to see their reactions to the video. He smirks and hits send, snickering to himself, pleased with his own evilness.

He really can’t wait for the phone call he knows he’ll get when they watch the video. It was quite the show, if he does say so himself.


End file.
